<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Away by DiaMay594</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765449">Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaMay594/pseuds/DiaMay594'>DiaMay594</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Best Friends, Blood, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Impulsive Decisions, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, clingy dreamie, lol i don't know how to tag, moaning?, suggestive content, uncomfy sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaMay594/pseuds/DiaMay594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a DNF fanfic, I'm sure you can guess what will happen:</p><p>We're Friends... but are we?<br/>… oh crap, guess I'm gay now. </p><p>IDK read it if you want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>Just wanted to say that this is my first dnf fanfic...<br/>I'm totally open to nice criticism, but try to be nice :)</p><p>I am also trying to make this as original as possible, but I will say that it is similar to some other ones I have read.<br/>Sorry about that... </p><p>Anyways, I really hope you enjoy, leave comments about what you liked, and how I could do better! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was dark, and warm. Not stifling, but just warm enough that George couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s the reason he told himself he couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at the alarm clock on his bed-side table.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright green numbers read: </span>
  <strong>
    <em>2:03 AM.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He internally groaned and shut his eyes hard, trying to force himself to sleep. He knew he had to be up early in the morning for Sapnap’s recording. They were recording a video he had been planning for months, and had already postponed several times for other reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George tried again to clear his mind and shuffled in his bed to find a more comfortable position, but every time he got close to drifting off, sounds and images of blocks and laughter would enter his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One specific laughter always stuck out among the rest. A distinctive giggle and wheeze. The laughter belonged to his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream and George had known each other for about five years now, and they’d spent more time playing games, in calls, or just texting each other then either of them cared to know. Sapnap was often there too, but lately, Dream and him had been in calls that stretched far into the night, staying up talking long after Sapnap had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was even one night a few weeks ago, where they were talking for so long, that they heard Sapnap leave to go to bed, then get back on the call the next morning. George remembered Dream just laughing about it, he on the other hand felt a tinge of embarrassment. He wasn’t sure exactly why, what was wrong with staying up on the phone with your best friend? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>All night </span>
  </em>
  <span>long...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…and loving every minute of it. Wishing the morning had never come.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with wanting to hear your best friend laugh?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with feeling your face heat up when he did…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt the warm sun shining through his window onto his bare back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt groggy and heavy. He slowly turned his head to see his phone on the flat mattress by his head. He briefly wondered where his pillow had gone before foggily recalling himself throwing it across the room in the middle of the night in frustration. That was about the same time that his t-shirt was discarded to the far corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his hands underneath his chest and pushed himself up, bringing his knees under his butt at the same time, so that he was now kneeling facing the headboard of his bed against the wall. He rubbed his eyes before reaching down and pulling up his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3 missed alarms and 15 missed calls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George slapped a hand against his forehead as he clamored out of bed and to his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiggled the mouse to get the screen to wake up. Discord was still pulled up from the day before, and he could see Sapnap and Dreams icons in a call together. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked on the call his friends were in, and then closed the window to boot up Minecraft.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally decided you had enough beauty sleep Georgie?” Sapnap cooed sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha,” George said dryly, the sleep still evident in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t get to sleep last night, and I slept through all of my alarms, sorry guys,” he continued. “Have you guys already started recording?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just about to start when you joined,” Dream said, followed by a quiet snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s funny?” George asked while searching for the correct server to join.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… George?” Dream started teasingly, “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The question boggled in George’s mind for a moment, before he looked down at himself, then back up at his monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could Dream know that I wasn’t wearing a shirt?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Another second passed when he heard a sharp, mocking laugh from Sapnap.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It finally hit George as he closed his Minecraft window to show discord again. He was sitting there staring at himself, tired and shirtless while his friends laughed. He saw his face turn red before quickly clicking on the video icon so that it turned red and had a small slash through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw! Don’t be shy Georgie!” Sapnap teased through his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Sapnap,” George shot as he picked himself up and went to his dresser to get a clean t-shirt. He put it over his head and headset, and went back to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George found himself chuckling along with his friends as he placed his hands over his mouse and keyboard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap was right, you really did get your beauty sleep George,” Dream laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed harder, but George felt his face set on fire, and the words spilled from his mouth before he was able to process what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Well show me how your beauty sleep paid off Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The call went silent, and George realized his voice was more pleading than mocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. He had meant to sound spiteful, but just ended up sounding desperate for a look at his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George muted himself, and slammed his head down on his desk, feeling like an idiot. He let out a loud groan as he heard Sapnap scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, he muted himself. What are you doing Geooorge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream still didn’t say anything, making George panic and quickly unmute.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that, I was just trying to make fun of you, since you were making fun of me,” He was rambling now, desperately trying to fill the silence, and dispel the awkwardness. “I don’t actually want to see you, well I mean, I do, but uh… I just meant to…. Um… ugh! Forget it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no! I am never gonna let you live this one down Gogy!” Sapnap laughed from the other line.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was still silent, and George could feel his heart pounding in his head wishing he would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, should we start recording then?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George had hoped that hearing his voice would ease his tense nerves, but the fact that he changed the subject just made George more anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s start,” Sapnap chimed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours were tense for George, he longed to know what Dream was thinking about, he wanted to know if he even picked up on the fact that George was most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> joking when he said that he wanted to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that why he was quiet? Because he knew that I wasn’t joking? I’m sure he thinks I’m pathetic now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a hand to his face trying to hold back unnecessary tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I crying? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is stupid. It’s Dream! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream would always be there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was always the constant in their group. Sapnap and George didn’t always get along, but Dream was always there to bring them back together, he wouldn’t ever leave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>would he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George peaked at his monitor to see Sapnap’s character crouching in front of his, and finally seemed to register his voice in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George! What are you doing?” He hit George with his fist. “Did he say he was leaving?” He asked Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here. Sorry I zoned out,” George said, rubbing his dampened eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, George? You sound… off,” Dream pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Dream would’ve noticed. He notices everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… still tired. I might go get something to eat, but I can wait if I need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was thinking the same thing,” Dream said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so we'll pause the recording for a few minutes then come back,” Sapnap confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George didn’t bother responding, he just set his headset on his desk and walked to his kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was shining through the blinds, which surprised him, because it was generally quite stormy this time of year. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his back door and stepped out onto his small balcony. Looking all around he could see a few other balconies from the other apartments in his building.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was damp and warm, but not too unpleasant. He soaked in the sunshine and the fresh air, pushing all other thoughts from his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His complaining stomach reminded him of his original task, and he walked back into his kitchen, shutting the door tight behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out the makings for a PB and J. Once he had his sandwich he walked back to his desk. He put his headset on, but didn’t announce his return.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second,” He heard Dream mumble. “George, are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s heart began to pound. He didn’t respond. He wanted to know what Dream would’ve said if he weren't here. So he sat frozen, with his sandwich halfway to his open mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s still getting food,” Sapnap said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed and said, “I just can’t stop thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What he said this morning… how he wanted to… to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… do you think he meant it? I just- I forget sometimes that he still hasn’t seen me. I never thought it bothered him, but do you think it does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. It does bother me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, maybe. I guess, I wouldn’t really know. I’ve always known what you looked like, so I don’t know what it’s like to not know what my best friend looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Sapnap knows?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> George knew that Dream and Sapnap had been friends before he knew them, but it hadn’t occurred to him that Dream would’ve shown Sapnap his face. He figured Sapnap was just as ignorant as himself</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed contemplatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it bother </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he doesn’t know what you look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passed with no response, George subconsciously leaned in toward his computer, waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean--”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George leaned in further, his feet resting on the wheels of his chair. He had his hands on the edge of the desk, and he leaned in even further tipping the balance of his chair. In one fast fluid motion, he felt his chair roll backward on the hardwood floor, half his body rolled away with it, and the other half was still grasping onto the edge of his desk. He went down hard, hitting his chin on the edge of his desk on the way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIT! Ow!” He yelled automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George!? What the hell happened?” Dream shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George sucked in a sharp breath  and squeezed his eyes shut, from pain and embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- um, heh, fell off my chair,” he said, while bringing a hand up to his chin to inspect the damage. He froze when he pulled his hand back and saw the blood on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Sapnap inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I.. m’ gonna be sick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Dream mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George stood up and bolted to the toilet just in time to throw his headset to the bathroom floor and hurl into the bowl. He crouched there for a moment more, being sure to not touch the toilet with any part of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was sure he wasn’t going to puke again, he stood up, braced himself, and looked in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His chin was still bleeding and he winced when he saw. Trying to keep calm, he took a rag from the shelf under the sink and got it wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes before touching it to his face, but was distracted by a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George?! Are you there? Are you okay?” It was Dream, yelling quietly out of George’s headphones on the ground behind him. He grabbed them and placed them back over his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here!” George shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George? Can you hear him Sap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what do you think happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s bleeding, I’m almost sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s mic was back in his room, so they wouldn’t be able to hear him speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to his messages. He clicked on Dream’s contact and typed out a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m here, I can hear you guys.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he just texted me, hang on Sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that he can hear us. Are you alright George?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll be fine, just have to clean up my chin</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he saying now?” Sapnap questioned at the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he has to clean up his chin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d he do to his chin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George went out of his messages to Dream and went to a group chat between the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I hit it on my desk when I fell out of my chair.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he heard Sapnap say, “Why’d you fall out of your chair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George froze. How do you say, ‘I was eavesdropping on your conversation about me and leaned in too far, causing my chair to slide out from under me?’</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided he maybe didn’t need to say any of that, and instead said,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I went to sit down but my chair was further back than I thought it was.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it bad that I don’t feel bad lying to them about this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap scoffed and Dream sighed, sounding relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relieved that I didn’t hear what they were talking about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You klutz,” Sapnap snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shut up. I’ll be back to my computer in a minute.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled at Dream’s concern for him, wishing it meant what he interpreted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped the blood from his chin and found a bandage to put on it. All the while he distracted himself by thinking about his friend worrying for him. He knew he was overthinking something that most likely didn’t mean anything close to what he wanted it to mean, but it distracted him so he continued to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished he went back to his desk, confirmed that he was alright, and they finished the recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll talk to you guys later,” Sapnap said, and there was a small sound emitted, indicating that he left the call. Dream and him were alone now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright George?” Dream’s asked, still sounding genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry I made you worry,” George said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey George,” Dream started, “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s heart started to pound, and he felt his face warm, but he still said, “Of course, anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… do you actually want to see what I look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes widened, and his mind went completely blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah, yeah I- I’m here”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… do you need time to think about--”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Of course I want to see what you look like Dream.” George blurted out, when he could feel his tongue again. “But, I mean, If you don’t want to show me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute passed, as well and thousands of thoughts, and fears. George was terrified, but also exhilarated. The thought of seeing Dream made him… something. He couldn’t put a word to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to discord George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s heart was pounding, and to say his hands were shaking would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the cursor on his screen trembling as it made its way to the bottom of the screen, to where his discord was opened. He hovered over the button,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One click away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed it and his eyes widened even more at the sight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll keep these notes short.<br/>This chapter has a little bit more mature content in it than the other one, so yeah. You've been warned. :)<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George sat gaping at his computer screen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, more like gaping at the blond boy on the other side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had tan skin, and broad shoulders. A pink hue dusted over his sprinkled freckles. His hair reached to his jaw line and it curled out at the ends. His eyes looked yellow to George, but he knew that couldn’t be right, so he guessed they were a bright green.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“D- Dream…” George said, sounding more out of breath than he intended.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes squeezed shut and he laughed. The noise sounding even more rich when George could see every detail that went into the laugh. His mouth curved up more on the left side when he smiled, his eyebrows furrowed, just a little. He had two little dimples that showed when he smiled hardest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I could honestly watch this all day long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s mind flashed back to when he had his camera on as he said, “Dream… Where’s your shirt?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed and put his hands up to cover his face. He leaned forward in his chair until all George could see was the top of his head. George laughed and felt his bottom lip slide between his teeth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat up quickly, face red and smiling. “Ok, George, your turn.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn for what?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn your camera on.” George saw the teasing glint in Dream’s eyes, he loved Dream’s eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” He said as he threw his hands into his lap. Horror filled his lungs as he felt something stiff in his sweatpants. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He started sweating when Dream said, “Oh, come on! Please.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream…” His voice was nothing more than a squeak, and he put his hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, come on. If you don’t turn yours on, I’m turning mine off. This is getting weird.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! No, don’t-- don’t do that Dream.” George said scooting closer to his desk making sure Dream could only see his stomach and up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed at the brunet’s desperation and said, “Alright then, turn on your video.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there.” George mumbled, earning another laugh from Dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He hovered over the video icon again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Screw it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought and clicked it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams' eyes were wondering his room and hands before, but now they were locked on his screen. He wore a simple half smile, and George saw his face rush red again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, are you blushing?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream tore his eyes away from the screen and put a hand to his cheek. Then he smirked and said, “Yeah says<em> you</em> George, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this red.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, making the interaction a little less awkward. That is until Dream said,</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you look…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet’s eyes went wide, and his face turned impossibly more red.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knows, Shit! He knows!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He subconsciously dropped one of his hands down to his crotch. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s smile fell and his eyes briefly flicked to the bottom of the screen, to where George’s hand had dropped.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George…” Dream’s voice was low and rough. The sound made George roll his head back and pull his lip between his teeth again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a sharp breathy, “oh~” as he raked a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George you’re so… you’re so gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- no. I’m not”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Yes you are! Look at you!” Dream waved a hand toward the camera and smiled sweetly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you more beautiful, than you look right now.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only because I’m finally looking at you.” George whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond sucked in a breath and bit his lip and George felt himself heat up. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream I- I have to go…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, George…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Clay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay? Where the hell did that come from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up as Dream was opening his mouth to say something more. He wanted to know what he was going to say, but George wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t wait.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>About an hour after hanging up with Dream, George looked at the clock.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>10:46 pm.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone and pulled up his messages to Dream. He was just about to say something simple and stupid like, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Hey, </em>
  </b>
  <span>or, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Sorry I hung up on you</em>
  </b>
  <span>, or, </span>
  <b>
    <em>how are you?</em>
  </b>
  <span> But he stopped when he saw three little dots blink above his text. His heart stopped and he held his breath.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So you’re still awake? ;)</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes and replied.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, you knew that, or you wouldn’t be texting me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe I did. Idk, when you said you couldn’t wait for me to say one more thing, I figured you must have been falling asleep right there.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>… I was far from falling asleep, and you know that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh? And what made you so far from falling asleep Georgie?</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George blushed at the nick-name. Usually it was Sapnap to use it, not Dream. He liked seeing Dream use it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shut up Dream.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George got up from his bed and walked into his kitchen, feeling his phone buzz from inside his pocket. He got a small bag of chips and went back to sit at his desk. He pulled out his phone while popping a chip into his mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet hesitated a moment before connecting his headset to his phone and pushing the facetime button.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I was expecting, but it works,” Dream laughed as he picked up the call.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what were you expecting?” George said while putting another chip in his mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you facetimed me George.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I meant to.” George cocked an eyebrow at the phone, where he saw Dream sitting at a table with a bowl of noodles. His hair was wet and pressed against his head in different directions.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just take a shower?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Dream put a fork full of noodles to his mouth and looked up with his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair is wet. It looks like you just got out of the shower.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” He said, pulling a hand up to his damp hair. “No, I- I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? -Oh.” George said, feeling his face and neck set on fire. All he could do was sit and stare at the phone, looking like an idiot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream bit his lip a little before completely losing it and wheezing hard.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George blinked a few times, wondering what he missed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, it’s raining here. That’s why my hair is wet.” He laughed again, “What were you thinking?” he asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” George said through the hands that were now pressed hard against his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>evening?” Dream asked, cocking an eyebrow at George.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet just responded with a groan, and rubbed his hands down his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed and continued to tease the older boy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun Georgie?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George blushed again at the nick-name, and stood to walk away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait!” The blond laughed, “come back George, I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better,” George spat, trying to hide his smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you wanna know what I was gonna say before you hung up on me earlier?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, do I?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was gonna ask you a question, but it’s kinda personal. So, you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, go for it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hesitated a moment before asking, “Do you… do you like… guys, George?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy froze in his chair. He had never been asked to clarify his sexuality before. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t ever asked himself this. But it would make sense, considering the past hour of George’s night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up at the phone. Back up at Dream, his best friend. His incredibly attractive best friend. His best friend who’s laugh had just made him hard an hour ago. George had never thought he was into guys, but looking at the blond now made him question a lot of things.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I- um… I don’t… I don’t know,” The brunet stuttered out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine George you don’t have to tell me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, Clay, it’s that I just don’t- I don’t know,” George said, scared that his friend would misunderstand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond closed his eyes, and his head rolled toward the ceiling. George went breathless.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did I say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream? Are you alright?” the brunet almost whispered, because he couldn’t trust himself to talk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” Dream hummed as his bottom lip slipped between his teeth. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s voice dropped low as he asked, “What’d I say?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...My name.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“... and you liked that?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George heard Dream scoff. “Obviously,” Dream’s voice was low and rough, and the sound made George blush.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, are you saying that you know how to get to me… without even knowing that you’re getting to me?” The blond asked, finally opening his eyes and looking back to George on the phone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” The brunet chuckled as the thought set in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I get to him. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Me!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A nervous laugh came from the other line as Dream said, “Alright Georgie, it’s my turn to hang up on you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathless again, George said, “heh, I guess I deserve it, huh?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t. I just can’t talk to you anymore tonight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, goodnight Clay,” George said, now knowing what he was doing by saying Dream’s name.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you,” Dream mumbled, “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended and George sat in his chair for a few minutes more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell just happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning George was up early. Well, technically, he hadn’t gone to sleep. But, regardless, he was awake when Sapnap texted him to get on the smp.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been pathetically laying on the floor of his bedroom, so he slowly sat up and crawled over to his desk. He didn’t bother getting into his chair, instead he just rolled it away and kneeled on the ground in front of his computer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw both of his arms onto the desk and nudged the mouse with his pinky. He opened his discord and Minecraft from muscle memory. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey George! I’m streaming,” Sapnap chimed brightly in George’s ears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sapnap,” The brunet mumbled groggily.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just wake up?” Sapnap said, laughing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, kinda,” George started, “I never really went to sleep.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, poor Georgie couldn’t sleep again?” A small ping sounded from discord as Sapnap teased.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dream!” Sapnap’s voice turned bright again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys,” to George’s surprise, Dream sounded just as tired as he did.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, did you guys both just not sleep <em>at all</em> since yesterday?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both?” The blond questioned.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” George answered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you sound worse than I do George,” Dream laughed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whatever,” He said and chuckled along.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been messing around on the server for about three hours when Sapnap ended his stream and George flopped back down onto the ground.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what happened last night?” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, don’t ask,” George groaned from the floor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that conversation we had yesterday?” Dream asked Sapnap, “Before George came in and hit his face?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… did you show him?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. To answer your question, yeah, I think it did bother me that he didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then… what? You guys stayed up all night talking again?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dream told me he was going to bed,” George said, finally deciding to grab his chair and sit at his desk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that,” Dream defended, “I just said I couldn’t talk anymore.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I always knew this would happen,” Sapnap whined.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would?” George said, pulling his legs up into his chair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so gay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George tensed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What? No, we never said that,” He defended, while Dream stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, you didn’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. From just what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can tell you almost what happened.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, what happened then </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap the Wise</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the brunet mocked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want me to say it out loud? You sound like you’re still in denial George.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in denial of anything, say what you’re gonna say Nick!” George exploded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, calm down. Sapnap don’t say it-” Dream started.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Clay. Say it Sapnap!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Sapnap said, then began his story, “Dream realizes that he wants George to see him. Why? Because he likes him, he might not know it but he does. So Dream video calls George. Am I right so far Dre?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George waited, hands shaking for a response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, keep going,” Dream mumbled, sounding slightly regretful.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George felt his stomach drop, his jaw went limp and all he could do was sit and listen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, George sees Dream, and this is when he realizes that he likes him. Dream convinces George to turn on his camera, and seeing that Gogy so obviously likes what he’s looking at makes Dream stiff. Says he can’t talk anymore, and goes to ‘bed’ Does that sound about right?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Everyone went quiet as Sapnap's version of the story settled into theirs minds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, kinda,” Dream said, then started correcting the story, “The first call was on discord, and yeah I showed my face to him, but George was the one that hung up on me that time. Then we called again and that's when I told him I couldn’t talk anymore.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, so Gogy got off too?” Sapnap prodded, the grin evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The call went silent for a minute, as they waited for the older boy’s response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally got his thoughts sorted enough to talk, all he could say was, “You- you… like me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t hesitate, “Yes. I have for a long time...  without realizing it. Nick was right.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm, damn right,” Sapnap piped up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Sapnap,” Dream prompted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, got it,” He said before the chime indicating he had left the call came through.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just us again. Alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled at that, “You, obviously.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What else could I be thinking about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” Dream laughed, “Yeah, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for days.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s head perked up. “Really?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, is that so hard to believe?” Dream scoffed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… sometimes.” He had never felt that he could ever be loved,<em> really</em> loved. He thought that he was too small or too short, or that he looked and acted to feminine for any girls to like him. But maybe that was the point, maybe he wasn’t meant for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, start believing. Because, guess what, it’s real! I’m real, and I love you George.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence settled over them again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you there?” Dream asked after about three minutes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” George squeaked. “Clay, I- don’t know-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it back George, I just needed you to know.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George felt his body warm, he believed him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream loves me... </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I wish that I was there... with you,” He stuttered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how much I wish that too,” the blond breathed, “but we both know that it’s just... not realistic.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” He looked down at his hands. “Dream I’m going to go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight George, I love you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s breath caught as he disconnected from the call. That’s when he started overthinking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not realistic? Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s mind stopped working, he was focused on one thing, and one thing only. His fingers darted from his mouse to his keyboard and back as he found the website he needed. He searched and scanned for about five minutes before he came to a decision he might regret.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not realistic. Don’t make dumb decisions George.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouse now hovered over the confirm payment button for a one-way plane ticket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not realistic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a soft click.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kinda a roller coaster. So just be prepared.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been four days since Dream told George that he loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Four days of uncertainty, and of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversations had become more awkward and infrequent. Which only caused George to think about him more. Think about Dream’s arms around his waist, think about his eyes and his laugh. It made him think about his lips, the way they moved when he talked, the way they might feel touching his own…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to stream today, Sapnap joined the call first followed by Karl.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl always had a smile, so George knew that the stream would be full of brightness and laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No awkwardness. No Dream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt horrible for thinking this. After all, Dream was still his best friend. Things were just weird right now, and he knew that if the blond were to join on the call and the stream the chat would pick up on the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour and a half, George ended his stream and Karl said goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George?” Sapnap inquired at the brunet’s thoughtful silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” George hummed with his hands on his temples. His head had been throbbing from lack of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing- or everything. I don’t know!” He put his head down on the desk, hands still covering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you and Dream talked since that night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, not much though, and not about that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” Sapnap hummed, “George, I think you should call him. You guys need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts and fears ran through his mind, </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he says he loves me again? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I want him to? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he miss me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should,” George voiced quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He<em> wants</em> to talk to you George,” Sapnap said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. He really cares about you, and he didn’t even need to tell me that to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They both went quiet for a minute before George said,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. I’ll call him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, tell me how it goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, thank you Sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1:02 pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been an hour after George had hung up with Sapnap, and he still just had his thumb hovering over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>call </span>
  </em>
  <span>button under Dream’s contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this so hard?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend, he had called him millions of times. Why was this different?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because he loves me now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that really the reason? He couldn’t call him just because of three words? How does he know they even mean anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop overthinking things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed call.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard it ring a few times then a tired voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, I can’t do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George quickly maneuvered his thumb to the bottom of his screen and pushed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>end call</span>
  </em>
  <span> button.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his phone on his bed and groaned loudly into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a buzz. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>George, are you ok? What was that?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m fine. </em>
  </b>
  <span>George quickly responded, he didn’t want Dream thinking he was in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Good. Why did you call me then?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the question he didn’t want to get asked, or the question he didn’t want to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He started typing, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Sapnap told me to… </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sapnap said you wanted me to…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I wanted to talk to you…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I have a flight that leaves in two hours… </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” He deleted the message and threw his phone back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and retrieved a small suitcase from his closet. He packed only what he knew what he would need: clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, shoes, phone charger, laptop, etc. Then he went to his kitchen, ate a grilled cheese, and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1:57 pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his wallet and his passport, and locked his front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He drove to the airport, went through security, and boarded his plane all in a blur, feeling like he was just watching himself. Like a ghost, or a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll wake up and realize that none of this is real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>9 hours later George was standing on a curb at a humid airport in Florida waiting for an Uber.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uber pulled up and the quiet brunet put his suitcase in the trunk. He looked out a window for half an hour and saw close to nothing. Palm trees, other cars, a Chick fil a. The driver had to nudge him to let him know that they had arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He instinctively paid and thanked him, and grabbed his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George was now stood on the sidewalk outside of a large, beige, stone home. There was a stone path set into dark gravel leading up to the front door around a corner of the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet started moving him closer and closer to the house, then he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In an upstairs window there were curtains, and now a hand sliding down the middle, splitting the curtains in half. George stopped, his eyes locked on that hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand turned into an arm, then a shoulder,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A neck</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A face…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those eyes…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes locked for a moment, both disbelieving of what the other saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Reality shoved itself into George’s mind and his heart started pounding in his throat. He felt the eyes of the blond burning into his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He vaguely felt the handle of his suitcase leave his hand as he turned and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he would call you,” Sapnap said on the other line of Dream’s discord call.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he did call me… then he hung up immediately,” The blond said rubbing his hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he’s just out of it, I wouldn’t worry about him not answering your texts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m worried about, it’s that none of them have even gone through! Where is he that he doesn’t have any service, the sky?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“There're lots of places in England that don’t have service, why are you so worried Clay? He probably just drove somewhere to clear his mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream raked a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just haven’t heard from him at all since he called me. He told me he was fine then he just fell off the face of the earth?” He sighed, “I’m just- I… I wish he would talk to me Sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I wish I hadn’t told him that I loved him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, don’t say that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I mean it!” Dream yelled, “I tell him that I can’t stop thinking about him, then he goes and ignores me when I try to talk to him! And n- now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is he trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The call went silent as tears leaked for Dream’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” He sniffed, “What am I supposed to do Nick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hesitated thoughtfully, “The only thing you can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream rubbed a hand down his face again, and waited impatiently for his friend’s advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream huffed, </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t wanna wait. I want to love George right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll come around Clay. He cares about you, even if you can’t tell-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can,” Sapnap sighed. “Listen, you fools love each other, and if you don’t work out, then I’ll be damned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really! Do you know how awkward that would be for me?!” Sapnap laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, and Dream was thankful he had such a good friend, he always had Sapnap.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… wait for him. Promise me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a long sigh, “Of course I’m gonna wait for him. I just… don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at how petty that sounded out loud. Sapnap stayed quiet listening as Dream’s nervous laughs turned to sobs then to heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream wiped his face and neck and said, “Thank you Sap, I needed this. I’ll always need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you will,” He laughed. “Of course Dream. Call me when you hear from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They both disconnected and Dream was left in silence. He laid on his bed watching some of George’s old videos for forty five minutes or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to get up to get a late dinner when he heard a car door shut outside his house. He hesitated a moment, then crept to the window and carefully parted the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Time froze as he looked into the brunet’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s… here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to run down his stairs and out his door and wrap George up in his arms, tell him how worried he’s been, but he couldn’t get his feet to move. They just stood there, questioning if any of it was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s stomach dropped when he saw the fear and regret in George’s eyes, and when he watched him turn and run down the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t even think twice as he bounded down his stairs, threw on the first pair of shoes he saw and bolted out after George.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The line rang once, twice, three times…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George! Where the hell have you been?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… um… on a plane…” George chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeaah, I um- I think I messed up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound out of breath- oh please don’t tell me you called me right after doin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Sapnap! Nothing like that, stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can’t blame me for assuming the obvious. You tell me you’ve been on a plane for the last, who knows how long, and now you’re out of breath! So if you and Dream weren’t just screwing, what are you actually doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes and looked up at the wall for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had run two blocks to the Chick fil a he had barely seen earlier. He was now sitting in the bathroom stall alone, tired, and not sure what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am sitting in a male’s toilet in a restaurant two blocks from Dream’s house, and I think he’s looking for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap scoffed, “Well, why don’t you go look for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George hesitated,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>don’t </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I go look for him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um… I don’t really know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The small boy tensed up for a moment as he heard the door to the bathroom open then shut again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, if you don’t know why, then how about you get up off your ass and go </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the love of your life, instead of</span>
  <em>
    <span> hiding</span>
  </em>
  <span> from him?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George didn’t respond, he didn’t want to say anything while he could see the pair of feet standing at the door. Oddly enough, the feet he saw were wearing two different colored shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they’re meant to be like that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George? Are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...mhm.” He hummed quietly, hoping the radio playing over an intercom would mask the sound from the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The feet hesitantly started making their way closer until they were inches away from where George sat on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From only looking at his feet, it looked like the man on the other side had shifted his weight to lean on the wall that George’s back was touching. Then he saw him slowly sit down in almost the same position as the brunet, with his knees against his chest and his back against the wall. They were now sitting inches away from each other with only a thin stall wall separating their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.” Dream’s voice bounced off the walls in the echoey restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It looks that way,” George squeaked, his voice sounding weak and sad next to Dream’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does that mean?” Sapnap yelled across the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, hearing Sapnap. He reached a hand under the stall and gestured for George to give him the phone. George complied, slowly lowering the phone from his head and dropping it into Dream’s large, tan hand, being sure not to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream put the call on speaker and said, “Hey, Sap? Is it alright if we call you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond chuckled again. “Yeah, we’ll talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what? You don’t want me here for this emotional-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by Dream ending the call and placing the phone face down in between the two boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um… I was worried about you,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George put his head down into his knees and hugged himself tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you called me, then none of my texts would go through…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you,” George’s muffled voice was tired and broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream leaned his head against the wall and said, “Do you… do you want to come out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George sniffed while tears trickled out of his eyes and soaked into his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I don’t know if I could do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please try George, hearing you like this is killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He wanted to be able to just swing the door open and let Dream’s arms fly around him, he wanted to be able to hear Dream’s voice and not get scared by the feeling deep in his stomach. He wanted to love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he just… couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would be so easy to just fall. But then what would happen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We would just fall some more, until we fall apart…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose you Clay,” George cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re not going to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you know that?! How can you promise that you’ll always be around? That you won’t just get tired of me tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George felt a hand on his foot, he peaked through a gap between his arm and his leg. Dream’s hand looked strong but soft. Like he could simultaneously rip out Georg’s heart while soothing away all his pains. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly let his hand fall to softly cover part of Dream’s hand. He felt tingles run all the way up his arm. The touch made his blood sparkle and his heartbeat dance inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Dream’s hand slowly flip over and intertwine their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you George… and that’s not going to change anytime soon. Although I can’t promise that I will be around forever, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> promise that I will tell you I love you everyday until you get sick of hearing it. I will kiss you every minute until your lips know nothing but mine. I will wrap you up in my arms until you can’t remember what it was like outside of them. I love <em>you</em>, and only you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears spilled from George’s eyes again. Tears of fear, and confusion. But also tears of joy, and of relief. He was loved, and he was ready to love. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He regretfully let go of Dream’s hand, and slowly stood, placing his hand on the lock to the only thing separating the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m ready now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you guys think! &lt;3</p><p>-Enjoy!-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last fifteen minutes of George’s life had turned into kind of a blur. He remembered being in the bathroom with Dream, and Dream proclaiming his love. After that, George went ghost-like again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, eat something.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Dream, but it was like he was speaking a different language, like nothing was real. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could any of this be real?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George felt a smile creep across his lips, and a giggle bubble up from his throat. He looked into Dream’s starlit yellow eyes, and felt his face heat. The blond looked confused but joined in the random laughter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How- how did I even get here?!” George laughed through his hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dream looked completely oblivious, but happy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George was dying with anxious laughter. His heartbeat was flying and he could feel his head going fuzzy. This had happened before, but not often and George was getting more stressed by the second.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was still puzzled, but seemed to pick up on the disguised attack. He softly put a hand over George’s and whispered, “George, you’re ok. You’re safe.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at Dream through the tears in his eyes, but still couldn’t stop shaking with laughter. He was hyper aware of Dream’s touch on his hand, and could feel the sensation throughout his entire arm. He tried to focus on the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused on the warmth soaking into the back of his hand. He thought about the movement of Dream’s thumb as it slowly caressed one of George’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream ushered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughs were quickly descending into sobs as he tried to inhale a normal breath. It was choppy and broken, and he was getting slightly lightheaded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the air in his lungs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In… out…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand run up his back, and his mind was stolen for a moment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can he be so distracting and comforting at the same time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about Dream’s hand running up and down his back soothingly.  He pictured it brushing up into his hair, twirling the fibers as his other hand caressed his cheek. As his lips stole the breath from his throat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His lips…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What would Dream’s lips do if he stopped restraining himself? The thought consumed George.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s lips on his own. On his neck, down his stomach… </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s mind was snapped back to reality by a small sound that escaped </span>
  <em>
    <span>his one throat… </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes shot open in shock and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “Was that a… moan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George felt his face burning and he quickly stole his hands to cover it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stifled a quiet laugh. “Feeling better then?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George parted his fingers to glare at the beautiful man smirking down at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Dream didn’t stifle his arousing laugh, his hand resuming movement on George’s back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George groaned and pulled his knees up to cover more of himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing,” Dream laughed and put his hands on George’s knees trying to push them back down. “Stop hiding from me,” He fake pouted. The sound made George’s neck heat and he felt red hot arousal pooling in his body.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- I’m… cold,” George blurted the first excuse that popped into his messy mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Dream teased.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet quickly nodded behind his hands and knees. At that, George felt the warmth beside him disappear. He peeked through his fingers, but just as he had caught a glimpse of the empty couch next to him, he felt something cloth being pulled over his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! What the hell?!” George shrieked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just laughed as the situation became apparent to George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is Dream's sweatshirt...</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the soft cotton rub against his face and arms, when he opened his eyes, all he saw was dark yellow. But the sense that was most overwhelming was the smell. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smells so DAMN good! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep inhale and his breath hitched. He grabbed the fabric right around his face and pulled it up closer to his nose, inhaling again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna come out of there?” Dream giggled pulling the hoodie down over George’s head. George still had the fabric bunched around his nose as his face was now exposed, his eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you smelling it?!” Dream asked, wheezing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall boy threw his head back, not able to control his laughter, and George started to panic again from the fluttering in his stomach.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This panic was different though, it made his face flush and his heart race. His breath caught and he felt a grin creep onto his face. His grip slowly loosened on the fabric as his bottom lip slipped between his teeth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream finally calmed down and looked at the other boy again. His eyes widened and he felt himself stop breathing. It was the sight of George grinning with his lip caught between his teeth, and on top of all of it, he was wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweatshirt. The green hoodie was obviously too big for the petite boy, and his arms weren’t even through the sleeves yet. No, his hands were still slightly sticking out of the hole next to his neck. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was messed up and his face was increasingly becoming more pink.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement that happened next was quick and neither boy really knew what was happening until they both felt lips against their own. George felt his breath quicken as his eyes fluttered shut. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was gentle and restrained, both wanting more, but still too afraid to do anything about it. Their lips moved in a perfect harmony, they shared the effort, neither claiming dominance… yet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s hands ran through George’s hair, gently pulling his head closer and deepening the kiss. George attempted to shove his arms through the sleeves of the hoodie, but to no avail. He gave up after a minute and just rested his hands on Dream’s chest through the fabric.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George felt Dream smile against his lips, “Are you still cold?” He giggled into George’s mouth and pressed another kiss into his lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, no~” George mumbled and smiled as he smushed himself even closer to the blond.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s hands dropped down to George’s waist and pulled him in impossibly closer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something changed. The kiss intensified, and Dream’s hands fell to George’s ass and the brunet felt his back arch, and he let out a small moan that slipped into Dream’s mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream quickly stood up, holding George. Surprised, George pulled away and wrapped his legs around the taller man. He looked into Dream’s eyes, seeing close to no color, only the black of his dilated pupils. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid his head down on Dream’s shoulder as the blond walked into another room. The next thing George knew he was being thrown onto Dream’s bed, his head hit the pillow hard because he was unable to catch himself with his arms. More aware of this fact he resumed wiggling and trying to get his arms through the sleeves. The progress was slow because he kept getting distracted by Dream’s hands running up and down his legs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help,” George squeaked out, still very much distracted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked up and laughed at George still squirming, stuck. George was waiting for Dream to help him get his arms through the sleeves, but Dream had chosen a different tactic, by grabbing both the sweatshirt and the shirt underneath and pulling them over George’s head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s so hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> George thought getting more turned on by the second.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s warm hands worked their way over George’s stomach and chest, then he shoved them under his back and started marking up George’s front. There were now at least a dozen hickies all over George and Dream was going back to the spots that he had noticed made George the most vocal.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey… why are you th’only one that gets t’have f-fun?” George mumbled through subtle moans.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream lifted his head from a spot below George’s collarbone. “Oh? What do you want Georgie?” he said, raising one eyebrow, and digging his fingers deeper into George’s back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George caught his breath a little before sitting up and planting a sloppy kiss on Dream’s lips. They continued to make out for a few minutes while George weaved his hands under Dream’s shirt, slowly moving it up his back. Dream was now pulling away so he could just discard the shirt entirely. George watched, mesmerized, but was snapped out of his daze by Dream’s phone ringing in his pocket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached into his pocket and George started pouting, and pulling Dream back down to his height.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore it Clay, pleeease!” he pressed a kiss to Dream’s lips, hoping to convince him, but Dream pulled his phone out to check who it was anyways.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sapnap, I think I should answer it. He’s probably worried.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-o-o, I don’t care if he’s worried!” George fake cried, trying to take the phone from Dream as he pushed the answer button and put the call on speaker.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sap.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George glared at Dream, as a dark idea flooded into his mind, and an evil grin crept onto his face. Dream just rolled his eyes, thinking nothing of it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Hey! Are you guys alright? Is George alright? What’s going on?” Sapnap was talking at lightning speed and Dream just chuckled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, we’re fine, George is here. We were- um talking,” Dream smirked at George who was now looking down at his fidgeting hands.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Thank God. I was really getting worried about him. Anyways, what are you two up to?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The perfect moment stood before George as he let out a loud fake moan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes widened and George saw his face turn darker than ever.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mnuh~! Harder Dream!!” George tilted his head back but kept direct eye contact with Dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream turned more red as he reached across the bed to try and cover George’s mouth before he made any more noise.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George dodged him and let out another </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> moan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George!” Dream hissed and dove toward the brunet, pinning him to the bed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah~ Right there!!” George continued.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok… I’m gonna- yeah- I’m gonna go…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sapnap he’s joking!” Dream blurted quickly, but it was too late, Sapnap had already hung up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream glared down at the boy under him. To which George just smirked and said, “I told you not to answer…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was worried! About </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now he’s not! Problem solved!” George giggled pushing Dream off of him and standing up to retrieve his shirt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just laughed and watched George put his shirt back on.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna…” he gestured to the bed and cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George put a finger to his chin and looked up to the ceiling dramatically.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… no. Sapnap ruined the moment.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s smile fell and he looked genuinely disappointed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww… Georgie! I’m sorry! Please!” Dream’s hands found George’s waist and pulled him back into a kiss.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George giggled against Dream’s lips but kissed him back before pulling away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” he said and kissed Dream on the forehead before retreating to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geo-o-o-orge! You’re being mean!” he heard the blond shouted from the bedroom.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He just giggled as he opened the fridge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, I’m hungry!” He shouted back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt hands creep around his stomach and Dream leaned down to his ear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help with that~” he whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George turned around in Dream’s grasp to see a sly smirk on the taller boy’s lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless by ‘help’ you mean ordering Chinese, then I’m not interested at the moment,” George said and kissed the smirk off Dream’s face. Leaving him standing in front of the fridge looking disappointed and desperate.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could just force you ya know…” Dream said, leaning against the fridge watching George as he looked through different cupboards.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t…” George said, smirking, but a little panic ran through his blood. Dream could </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span> force George to do whatever he wanted him to really.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stepped over to George, towering over him. George swallowed and for a minute and thought Dream might actually do it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Dream’s façade broke and his head came crashing down to George’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re right. I would never,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled, relieved. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think I would?” Dream whispered, kissing George’s neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe for a second,” George breathed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pulled away, to look the small boy deep in the eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t. I would never do that to you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled a little and said, “Good to know,” with a smirk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream rolled his eyes and planted a deep kiss on George’s mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away he quickly pecked George’s forehead and said, “I’ll order food.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s face lit up, he wasn’t kidding when he said he was hungry. “Thank you!” he squealed, throwing his arms around Dream’s waist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream wheezed as he went to get the phone he had left in his bedroom.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George watched the beautiful man retreat, then jumped up onto the counter, pulling out his phone to scroll through twitter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>About twenty minutes later, Dream and George were sitting in Dream’s dining room eating Chinese food.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re good with those,” Dream said through a mouth full, gesturing to the chopsticks in George’s hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks,” George said grinning at Dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Half of Dream’s mouth lifted and his head fell slightly to one side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so fucking cute?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” George hummed putting more food in his mouth so he didn’t have to respond.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just rolled his eyes and went back to eating.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were done eating, they went and sat on the couch, snuggled up together, but both checking their separate social media.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we should call Sapnap back?” George asked after a while.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, I think you traumatized the poor boy,” Dream scoffed and ruffled a hand through George’s hair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s probably fair. I’ll text him first.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hey Sap, can we call you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hmmm… no.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh come on… </em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sapnap didn’t respond George scoffed and decided to just call him anyways. Dream said it was probably a bad idea, but George didn’t listen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The line had stopped ringing, but Sapnap didn’t talk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...mmm yeah,” Sapnap mumbled reluctantly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed and fake moaned again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George stooop!” Dream wheezed. “You’ve already scarred the boy once!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gogy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sapnap said from the phone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are you uncomfy Sapnap?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah! I’d say so!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know the feeling. Believe me,” George said, recalling all the times Sapnap said something to make his face go red on stream, wishing he could just hang up the call with him right there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sapnap sounded caught and guilty, like he finally realized all of his crimes. “Yeah I guess you would.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George just laughed and fake moaned once more. This time everyone laughed at it, even if Dream’s laugh was a little forced. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he was being teased and cheated out of those sounds, he wanted to hear them for real…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet he’ll be louder.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream thought, allowing himself to zone out of the conversation between George and Sapnap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would he say my name? Would he say anything else?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god! I can’t wait, if only George would stop teasing me with his stupidly hot noises.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” George said, waving a hand in front of his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head a few times and said, “Sorry, I zoned out. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap is leaving, say goodnight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Night Sap! Love you!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s head snapped to look at Dream with an offended scowl. “Heyyy…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, he’s jealous, that’s adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dream mumbled, desperately trying to hold back a laugh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you guys! Hope you’re not too limp in the morning George!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked back down at the phone and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t be…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, that’s a low-blow George.” Sapnap snorted, “eh, no pun intended,” he amended.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They all laughed and said goodbye one more time before hanging up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys cuddled in silence for a few more minutes before George stood up and said, “I think I’m gonna go to bed too. Is there a specific room you want me in?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream cocked an eyebrow and said, “... mine.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes and fell into Dream’s lap, giving him another round of kisses.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight,” he whispered as he pulled away, resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream breathed out through his nose. “Even though I don’t understand, I love you with everything I am, so I will respect your wishes.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than George, but the brunet was still thankful for the words, and he sweetly pecked Dream’s nose in return.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- you know, we’re only ever gonna get… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>once. So I- I wanna do it right. You know?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, and looked at the boy in the eyes. How he admired George, he admired his confidence, how he knew just what he wanted, and how he was willing to go so far to get it, no matter what </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He also admired his incredible self-control. Dream didn’t know how he was going to survive the night, knowing that George was in his house, but not in his bed. Knowing that he was able to touch George, but not have him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream couldn’t count the times over the last few weeks that he told himself that, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could touch George, could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, he would have him. Then again, he didn’t envision George impulsively flying to Florida and showing up in his driveway. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the day hadn’t gone completely how Dream imagined, and pretended the meet up to go, it hadn’t been that bad. After all, George was still sitting in his lap, with his head against his own. That was something Dream had wanted to happen! He just didn’t imagine all the… clothing~ </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took George to a bedroom upstairs, it was the furthest room from Dream’s - on purpose. They prepared the bed together and kissed goodnight. Dream shut the door behind him and left George alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>The next few days were incredible! Starting with the two tweeting out that they had met up, so they were going to take a break from streaming for a few days. The public went </span><em><span>crazy</span></em><span>. Neither of them had </span><em><span>ever</span></em><span> seen more dnf fanfics, fanart, or theories, and neither of the really minded. They even subtly</span> <span>played into a few of the theories, just to see their fans go crazy.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They posted some of their adventures together, like going to the beach, going roller skating, some food they got from a café in Orlando.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George had been with Dream for a week now and they were eating takeout in the living room scrolling through reddit. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“George?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clay,” George responded, not looking up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Dream’s tone was serious so George turned off his phone and slid it into his pocket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” George grinned looking at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Since you’re going to ask, yes, they made it official. It was just two days after George arrived. The clock had read, </span>
  <b>
    <em>7:16 am</em>
  </b>
  <b>, </b>
  <span>when George woke up in Dream’s guest room for the second time. It still felt surreal to him that he was even here, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and stretched pulling up his phone to see if anything was worth checking. He heard the door creak a little and turned to see Dream leaned against the door frame.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?” George said, becoming aware that his chest was bare and his eyes were still droopy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just looked at him and smiled. George thought he was going to hear another “you’re so cute,” or “I love you so much.” But Dream just looked at him and sighed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed and shoved the blanket off of himself, and grabbed a sweatshirt from his suitcase. He figured the sweatshirt was his own, but it could’ve been Dream’s, they were all mixed up at this point. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his hair, trying to tidy it a little before walking over to the doorway and allowing Dreams arms to wrap him up in a tight and familiar hug, with his chin on his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed and George could tell he was smiling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George gazed up, “Is that a question or a command?” a smirk slipped onto George’s lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked up and decided, “It is a command that you can decline if you so desire.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed at the formality of the statement and laid his head back down on Dream’s chest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s mind snapped back to the present as Dream looked him dead in the eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s asking me a serious question,</span>
  </em>
  <span> George reminded himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking, and I wonder if maybe wanna… you know, do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyday,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dream was fidgeting with his hands.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Eat in the living room?” George asked, confused about why Dream was so nervous.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… no, well yes, I mean- like </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this,” Dream stuttered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George was still confused. “All of </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He narrowed his eyes as if trying to get inside his boyfriend’s head, so that he could just know exactly what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Dream groaned. George hadn’t seen Dream this nervous in a long time, Dream didn’t get nervous, he knew what he wanted and that he would get it if he worked at it hard enough.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clay, I’m so confused, just ask me already!” George laughed as he made his way to sit on the coffee table in front of Dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you… do you wanna… you know- stay here? Move in with me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across George’s face and he felt an excited rushed run through his body. He leaned in to Dream and kissed his face. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah,” He whispered into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream giggled, "I love you George!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Clay."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh! Sorry it took me a long time to update! But I'd like to think it was worth it lolll. </p><p>I kind of hate the previous chapters now that I read back through them, but that always happen riiight?</p><p>Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE let me know what you think, getting comments is the BEST!</p><p>I might be writing more fanfics in the future, switching between Ao3 and Wattpad, idk yet. My sister and I are currently working on a fanfic that will be post here on Ao3. (Also you guys should all check her out on wattpad - GooseNugget216 - She's REALLY good! and I'm not even being bias loll)<br/>(my wattpad is the same username as my Ao3, in case you were wondering lmao)</p><p>-----------</p><p>Was just re-reading this chapter recently and realized that George staying in the US without a visa is technically illegal,  but.... whatever, I'm too lazy to go change it, so deal with it lol!</p><p>Anyways, thank you sm for reading! This community is actually the best!</p><p>Alright, I hope you have a great day, night, week, life, etc. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>